This project is a quantitative study of the genetic processes contributing to dental variation within the normal range. The primary goals are 1) to determine the effects of major genes on tooth size, 2) to establish linkage relationships among such genes and the available serological markers, and 3) to elucidate the genetic mechanisms underlying certain of the morphological features of the teeth. Dental and serological data are available on approximately 4000 individuals from the Solomon Islands of Bougainville and Malaita. In addition, extensive geneological information has been provided by cultural anthropologists. Dental measurements have been taken and the geneologies and serology have been coded for computer processing. Utilizing the theoretical formulations of R.C. Elston, the effects of several major genes have been detected in three of the linguistic groups and additional analyses are underway. The possibility of linkage with the serological markers will be investigated in the near future.